


I'm not good at first impressions.....

by DancingGeek2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGeek2002/pseuds/DancingGeek2002
Summary: So I'm cursed..... ya. Not really much of a conversation starter huh? When my parents died from the hands of a witch I got cursed. Bobby found me and taught me to hunt. Now I've finally met the Winchesters and my first impression wasnt really the best.





	1. So I'm cursed...

"Usque ad diem quo moriar maledicite habitatoribus puero in virtutibus animalibus," 

"Leave me alone!"

"et ira, quae implet caelum,"

"I didn't do anything!"

"si a cultro die in potestatibus igitur diffundet in vita illius."

*Screams*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam?" I questioned walking into the cheap motel room.

"That's me." Sam said standing aside letting me in. "You must be Rose."

"I would hope so." I chuckled sitting down on the bed. Sam was bigger than Bobby had described. He wore a red plaid shirt with his hair to his shoulders. 

He sat down on a chair across from me. "So tell me about this case." I said placing my bag down beside me.

"Oh right ya." He grabbed a news paper off the table. "11 people in 1 month have gone missing. Either they show up with there throats ripped out or they just disappear all together."

"Vamps?"

"I would say so." Sam looked up his hair falling in front of his face. At that moment a guy with the greenest eyed I have ever seen and blondish hair walked into the room holding some fast food bags. 

"Sorry Sam. I didn't know you had company." 

Sam looked incredibly annoyed. "Dean this is Rose. Rose this is Dean. Bobby called her. She is going to be helping us with the vamp nest." He motioned between us.

I smiled at dean and he gave me the cheesiest smile I have ever seen. One that said I'm desperate for attention but I don't care. Yikes.

"So do you know where it is?" I asked turning back to Sam. 

"Where what is?" Dean asked.

"The nest."

"Oh ok got it." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and listened to Sam. 

"Ya at the edge of town in some old ware house."Sam said trying to save the conversation.

"When should we go?"

"As soon as possible." Dean chipped in. "There was another one on the way here."

"We should probably get going then." I stood up and grabbed my bag off the bed. Pushing past the boys I walked out side to be standing in front of a beautiful car. "Nice." I whispered to myself. 

"Beautiful isn't she." Dean said stepping next to me.

"This is your car?"

"Ya my dad gave her to me. My baby."

"Nice taste in cars." I said looking at him smiling. He smiled back and a light in his eyes flickered.

"We should get going." Dean said turning away, ruining the moment. He walked towards the car and jumped in. 

"Buzz kill right?" Sam said from inside the room. 

I turned and faked a smile. "Is he always like this?" 

"Usually." Sam grabbed his machete and put it in his duffle bag. "Wanna ride with us?" Sam asked walking out of the room. 

"Ya that would be cool." I walked over to the passengers side and slide in the back seat.

The ride was short. Not much longer than 20 minutes. The seats in the car were smooth and cold. This car ran like a dream. With the humming coming from the front I almost forgot where we were going. We parked about a half a mile away so that they didn't know we were coming.

I had my crossbow ready with arrows dipped in dead mans blood. We snuck up to the ware house to see 4 vamps guarding the door. One by one i shot the in the neck. Both of them fell to their knees. I'm a great shot with these things. Dean and Sam beheaded those guys in 2 seconds flat.

Grabbing my machete I snuck around the back with Sam while dean went through the front. "Stay close." He whispered. Duh. We walked down a long corridor listening. A faint brush came from behind us and I swung around and decapitated a vampire. Sam turned towards me in surprise. "How the hell did you hear him? It was so quiet." 

I paused not sure what to say. "It's a gift?" Sam looked at me suspiciously. But we both turned and kept going. The both of us took down about 10 vamps before trying to contact Dean. When he wasn't answering any of our calls or texts we knew something was wrong. Sam wanted to split up but knowing ever horror movie cliche I didn't want to. But Sam was stubborn and we didn't have time to argue.

After taking down a few more vamps I tried to contact Sam. No luck. "God damn it." I whispered to myself. I snuck around the corners not finding anymore vamps anywhere. I came to the main room to see Sam and dean tied to chairs surrounded by vamps. "Shit." I thought. 

"I'll kick your ass when I get out of these." Dean protested. The vamp punched him. A cut running across his face. 

"Our nest is huge. You have killed a lot of us but you didn't kill all of us." He stated circling Dean. "We are gonna find your little girl friend and turn her right in front of you." Dean and Sam sat up in shock and became angry even though it didn't show on the out side. 

I hated what I had to do but I had to do it. The boys are not about to die. They mean too much to bobby. There were too many vamps to take down on my own. So maybe I need to get the boys free before I can take on the vamps. I took my crossbow off and set my machete on the ground. 

"Concentrate." I told myself. I hadn't done this in a while. Come on come on come on. 

I heard a voice come from around the corner. "I think I heard something. Go check it out." Footsteps started to approach me. Luckily my body started to change. My hands shrunk into paws. Hair grew all over my body. My body shrieked as my arms and legs became shorter. Pain seaped through my body like some one was cutting through everything's slowly. I landed on all 4s. I was a girl in dogs clothing. I was a German Shepard. 

I lept out of my hiding place right in front of the vamp. I had my machete in my teeth. I jumped on him and lept off him bounding toward the boys. I pushed all the vamps that tried to approach me to the side hoping to buy myself some time. I put the machete into deans hands. He was staring at me in aw trying to figure out where I came from. I barked snapping him out of his trance. He cut the ropes off of himself while I went to Sam and chewed the ropes off.

At this point the vampires had surrounded us again. Sam grabbed a machete laying on the ground. I stood there growling at the vamps, while Sam and dean stood behind me ready for anything. "Leave them alone." A voice came from the back of the room. A dark figure moved out of the shadows. He walking in front of me but I took a step back growling louder than ever. "Don't make this hard just come with us." He leaned forward trying to touch my head but I nipped at him.

His eyes turned black before turning to the boys. Sam was the first to say anything. "What is a demon doing working with vampires?"

"Well originally we were just getting souls while they got the blood but then we became aware of this little puppy." He motioned towards me. I took a few steps back. "She is of great value in the supernatural world right now. Demons, vamps, shape shifters, were wolfs, even some angels, everyone wants a piece of her." 

"This dog? Really?" Dean said completely confused. A rustle of foot stepped came from behind them and I turned around and barked but I was too late. Two vamps came up behind them and grabbed them from behind locking them in a position. They pulled at them but they weren't getting out.

"She is not exactly a dog now is she." He jumped forward and placed a glowing chain around my neck. I tried turning back to myself but I couldn't. Dean tried to take a step forward but the vamps held him and Sam in place. "Now come along Rose we have some work to do." He tried to drag me along but I just pulled against him. Barking and whimpering. 

"Stop! Leave the dog alone!" Sam yelled. 

The demon looked up and snarled. "Come on dog." He said frustrated. 

"She isn't going anywhere with you." A guy in a tan trench coat showed up in front of the demon. He placed his hand on the demons fore head and a bright light glowed from his eyes. When this happened all of the vamps fell to the ground there eyes burned out. 

Dean and Sam ran up to the man. "What the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"We need to get her out of here. Now." The man walked over to me and touched my head and the next thing I knew I was in the motel room. 

"Again. What the hell Cas?"

"So I see you met Rose." Cas said staring into my brown dogish eyes.

"That's rose?" Sam asked staring at me.

"Yes."

"Your joking. He's joking right."

"Why would i joke about something like that?" 

"How? I mean someone can't just turn into a dog on command." 

"She's cursed." The whole room went silent. I barked letting them know I was still in the room. "Sorry Rose." Cas started walking over to me to take the collar off, but dean stopped him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Taking the collar off, why?

"Maybe not yet." 

I whimpered. "She's not dangerous." 

"We don't know that." Dean protested.

"Maybe we should. She did save our life's." Sam suggested. Dean couldn't argue with that. Castiel walked over and took off the collar. I came back to myself. I rubbed my neck.

"Thanks, that was awfully uncomfortable." There was a pause.

"So how are you cursed?" Dean asked.

"Long story short a witch cursed me when I was a teen, Bobby found me and helped."

"So Bobby knows?"

"He was the one who knew first."

"Why would a witch curse you?" Sam questioned. 

"Apparently she had a grudge against my parents. Killing them wasn't enough apparently so she had to just curse me." I said. "Bobby took me in while I was a teen. He taught me to hunt. I've been trying to find this witch for years but she is literally off the map." 

"Well what is the curse? What does it do?" Sam asked.

"I can't really tell you the full extent of it. I can shape shift into animals, although it's awfully painful so I go for the easier stuff like dogs. Sometimes when I'm upset things get thrown around, and i have weird senses. Like abnormal hearing and sight. Sometimes it's horrible but being a hunter it has saved me multiple times."

"It saved our lives today."

"So this witch, what's her name?" Dean asked still sulking in the corner.

"Alexandra. She is apparently really powerful. She has natural powers so no demons involved." 

"So then why was the demon trying to take you. He said you were of "great value" in the supernatural world. What does that mean?" Sam was asking the real questions now. I shrugged my shoulders. 

"I believe it's because of the curse. It's powerful, and if manipulated in the right way can be used for the wrong reasons." Dean and Sam both looked at me.

"Hey, this is news to me too." I said putting my hands up. My phone started to buzz. I reached into my pocket and looked at it. "It's Bobby." They all gave me weird looks. "Hey this is Rose."

"Hey rose. How did it go?" Bobby said.

"Well the vamps nest is dead that's the good news."

"And the bad news?" Dean reached over and ripped the phone out of my hands. 

"We know Bobby." Dean said firmly. There was a pause.

"Know what?" 

"The curse Bobby." 

"Put me on speaker." Dean pressed a button and placed my phone on the table.

"Rose what happened?"

"Well......" I paused.

"Rose....."

I started to talk really fast. "Well, we got to the nest and Sam and Dean got captured and there were like 15 vamps and I couldn't do that myself. So I changed into a dog and helped. Then there was a demon that almost took me but trench coat here showed up and took them all out. Now we are all at the motel." There was another long pause. "Bobby?" 

"Get over here you idjits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Curse st the beginning means, "Curse this child till the day I die with the powers of animals and rage that fills the sky if I die by her knife then the powers will spread through her life." Just in case you wanted to know. ;)


	2. Bobby's place.

"Hey! Hey its ok. Rufus go find her!" Some one was shaking me as I lay almost un conscious. "Stay awake girl." He lifted me up and placed me in a chair. 

"Dad?" I said trying to stay awake.

"Honey what's your name?" Another man came running into the room.

"Bobby! She's gone. Just, disappeared." He said walking over. "Parents are dead." 

"My parents are dead?" I yelled trying to stand up. A huge pain spread throughout my abdomen. 

"Sit down. How old are you? What happened?" He sat me back down.

"I'm 15. This lady came in and my parents told me to hide. I heard my dad scream so I came out. She saw me and didn't hurt me she just started chanting something. All I felt was overwhelming pain after that." The two men gave each other looks. 

"What's your name sweet heart?" Rufus asked me.

"R..rose. My name is Rose."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My eyes flipped open as the car hit a bump in the road. I lifted my head up to have a thing of drool follow me. I wiped my mouth as I sat up all the way. "Hey look whose up." Dean said annoyed. "Were almost there. Were a few minutes away." I didn't say anything I just sat there staring out the window. We had stayed the night at the motel and left earlier that day. It was about 6:00 pm now and the sun was going down.

Sam was asleep against the window with his mouth wide open. He snores, like really loud. "Such a graceful sleeper." I said sarcastically under my breath. 

"Your not so good yourself sweetheart." 

We kept driving. "Bobby said you have a good taste in music." I said trying to start conversation. He didn't say anything. "And you have a love for pie." He didn't say anything still. "My favorite song is Hey Jude by the beetles and my favorite pie is Pecan."

"That was my moms favorite Beatles song." 

"Oh ya?" 

"Ya, she used to sing it to me and Sam instead of lullabies."

"Used to?"

"She died when Sam and I were kids."

"I'm so sorry. John didn't talk about her much. I didn't know."

"You knew my dad?"

"Ya well, John taught me to hunt as much as Bobby. When he came to see Bobby I was always there. He taught me how to shoot my first gun." 

"Why didn't you just live a normal life? You had the chance." 

"Cursed. Remember?" 

"Oh. Ya." 

"No it's ok. I forget sometimes." More silence. "He used to talk about you and Sam all the time. He was a jerk but he did love his kids." Even more silence.   
"I remember my first night there. Bobby and Rufus were trying to keep the supernatural stuff away from me. All the books and weapons. All three of them really wanted me to have an actual life." I could tell this was a sensitive subject.

"He wanted you to live a normal life?" 

"They thought I could, but when john found out I was cursed he made the decision for me. He taught me, but he had a temper. I learned more than just hunting from him. I learned your temper has consequences."

"So that's how you found out about the temper part of the curse." 

"Ya well non of them were the best things to find out." We started to pull into Bobby house. 

"We will get to the bottom of all of this." 

"I hope so." I said as I grabbed my bag. 

"Sam were here. Wake up." Dean said shaking Sam. 

Sam shook his head and wiped his face. "Already?" 

"Ya, so get out. Bobby is waiting." Sam rubbed his eyes before sliding out of the car. 

Bobby's house was old and the paint was peaking off the sides and you could see all the dust on the books through the window. All the old car parts were scattered around with tools, dead grass, and dirt everywhere. It was my home, and honestly I wouldn't have it any other way. 

We walked up to the door. I knocked on it three times before we heard anything. "Ya?" Bobby's voice came from behind the door.

"Bobby it's Rose, open up." The door swung open with the old guy with a ball cap standing in the doorway. "Hey Bobby." He held his shotgun full of rock salt in the right hand with a flask of holy water in the other. He splashed us all with the water. Me, being in front, got soaked. "Ah," I said wiping my face off with my sleeve, "refreshing as always." We stood there for a second.

"Well are you going to come in or you just gonna freeze your asses off out there?" He turned around and walked into the kitchen. The boys and I followed him in.

We all stood or sat at different spots in the kitchen. I sat at a chair while Bobby stood in the corner and dean leaned against the arch way while Sam stood next to him. "Hey Bobby." Sam said placing his bag on the floor. Bobby looked over and sort of nodded his head to say hello. The whole room went quiet. It seems like silence comes around a lot. 

"Well this, this has been awesome but I think I should be going upstairs now." I picked up my bag and started to walk out of the room. Walking inbetween the brothers I was about to go up the stairs when someone's hand placed its self on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and twisted it so his hand was behind his back. 

Then the trench coat hit me. "Come on Castiel, we need to stop meeting like this." 

"My apologies Rose." I let go and he turned to face me as Dean and Sam turned towards us. I dropped my bag and we walked back into the kitchen. 

"Look who stopped for a visit." I said motioning to the blue eyed angel walking behind me into the room. "So Feathers, what marvelous news do you have for us this time." 

"Feathers?" 

"I like it. It suits you. Now go on."

"Um, Well i believe I have found the curse that the witch cursed you with." I suddenly became interested, but I try not to get my hopes up too high. Sailed and sunk that boat too many times. 

"How?" Dean questioned.

"It was an old curse. Not normal. A demonic curse that only few know."

"And?" 

"And what?"

"You don't finish sentences like..." he groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What does the curse do Cas?" Dean said trying to cooperate with Castiels quirks. 

"Well initially the curse gives the person protective powers and when the whole curse is cast the victim protects the witch or warlock."

"But she doesn't do that." Bobby said taking a drink of his beer. 

"Well maybe the curse wasn't cast all the way. What if she got to the powers part but then she didn't finish." Sam said.

"Well how do we know?" I asked.

"The curse carves its self into the victims soul. If the curse wasn't completed than it is possible to remove it." Castiel said 

"Well than I am screwed." I said sitting back in my chair. They all gave me weird looks. "Oh come on. We just can't touch a persons soul. It's not a thing." They all looked doubtful. "You're not telling me......"

Everyone seemed skeptical. We put the chair in the middle of the room not sure where else to do it. "'This will be extremely painful." Castiel explained as I sat in the chair. 

"Way to sugarcoat it Cas." Dean said walking into the room. "Here bit on this." Dean handed me a belt to place in my teeth. 

"Your not attached to this are you?" 

"No. Why?" Dean asked.

"Just asking." 

Bobby walked into the room holding big slabs of metal from old cars. "You're gonna want this. Trust me." He handed Sam and Dean two of the metal slabs. Castiel grabbed my hands and tied them around my back. 

"Ready?" Castiel asked walking back around.

"Nope." I placed the belt in my mouth and Castiel leaned over and placed one hand on the back of the chair. I shut my eyes as Castiel started to put his hand through my stomach. 

I clenched my teeth as excruciating pain swept through my body. A white glow came from where Castiels hand was. Then it got worse. My head started to burn and I screamed but nothing came out because you know, the belt. I bit down harder and harder to the point where my teeth hurt.

Then it started to die away slowly. My teeth unclenched, my head stoped burning, and the white glow died away. I opened my eyes to see the Castiel's eyes wide with disbelief. I looked around the room and just like I had suspected, the once messy room was even worse now. 

Any knifes or weapon in the room was lodged in the metal plates now. Books were scattered around the room like they had been thrown. Sam and dean both stood up and looked around in disbelief. Bobby just stood up like it was just another Tuesday.

Feathers still looked at me without saying anything. Dean walked around the plate and grabbed Castiels shoulder. He flinched as if expecting something horrible. "You ok?" Dean asked as he walked over to take the belt out of my mouth. 

"Um...uh ya...I'm fine." Castiels eyes were still wide. Dean removed the belt then the cuffs. I rubbed my wrists and my mouth. 

"Wow ok that's kinda awesome." Dean said looking at the belt. Sam walked up behind him and looked. 

"These are animal teeth marks." I smiled like this happened every time someone reached and touched my soul.

"So Cas is it there?" I asked. Cas turned his head sharply. 

"It wasn't there." He started to walk away. The boys went after him. 

"What the hell do you mean it wasn't there?" Booby asked grabbing Castiels shoulder and whipping him around. 

"The curse was not there."

"But something else was?" I asked still sitting in the chair.

"Yes."

"Well what is it?" Dean asked still a little flustered.

"I'm not sure. But it is angelic." 

"So it wasn't a witch."

"I didn't say that."

"You're making lass sense then usual." Dean commented.

"I believe a witch used angelic powers to cast the curse, whatever that may be." 

"But can you tell? Like is it removable?" I asked anticipating an answer.

"Not as far as I can tell no." 

"So were at point 1 again? Well that's just great." I said kicking the chair. It flew across the room and hit the table making the whole thing slam against the wall. "Why? Why did this happen? What did I do? What did my parents do that caused such a fucked up situation?!?"

"Rose that's enough." Bobby said. He walked back into the room and stood next to me with his hand on my shoulder. "This wasn't your fault. Let it go." A few books shifted on the floor. I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I just... I need some time." I pushed my way through the 3 guys and grabbed my bag. 

"Rose," I was about halfway up the steps when Castiel called my name. I turned around. "I will ask around heaven and see if I can figure something out. We will find a way to get rid of this."

"Thanks Feathers." I said turning and walking up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the notes. I really appreciate it. :)


	3. Something's missing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to when Tose first is at Bobby's house. Back to the present Rose wakes up to Castiel gone and she meets Crowley. But Crowley becomes suspicious and thinks that something is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I'm sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to give some backstory and introduce Crowley into the story. The next chapter will be longer I promise. I appreciate your patience. Thanks for reading!

~  
I sat in the corner quietly not saying a word. What am I expected to say? This has to be a dream. We have all imagined loosing someone close to you. But it actually happening is worse than you could ever imagined. 

These two men just showed up. I'm not sure why. Or how. But they know more than they are telling me. All they told me is someone killed my parents. Every time I ask a question they avoid it or completely ignore me. It's infuriating. 

I sat on a huge, scratched up green chair in a small scratched up room. As soon as I got here they ran inside and hid all the books. The man in a hat had been talking on the phone in the next room for hours and I'm still sitting here. Waiting. Waiting for me to wake up. Waiting for that awful cereal I eat every morning. 

Foot steps started to approach the room. I sank deeper into the chair. Hoping he couldn't see me I grabbed the blanket and covered my head. "Rose? You still in here?" A man with an old hat and a light brown beard and hair walked into the room. He looked around the dark room. I peaked my head out and looked at him. His head instantly turned. "Oh uh hi."

"Hi."

He sat down on the old couch. "I needed to ask you uh do you have any other family?" I felt my face go white.

"No...uh no." 

"Not even a distant cousin?"

"No."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." He went quiet. 

"Could I ask you a few questions?" I hoped he didn't say no. 

"Depends on what you ask." He didn't say no. 

"What really happened to my parents?" He looked skeptical. "No lies. Please." I pleaded.

He took a deep breath. "I believe your parents were killed by a witch."

"A witch. Really? Like hex bags and spells and shit?"

"Hold on girl there's no need for that language." 

"Ya well currently I think I'm entitled."

"But ya. I believe they were killed by a witch. I'm not sure why but your parents were part of it." 

"Is there a way to hurt or kill her?" 

"Rose, no."

"She took everything away from me. I need to find her."

"Rose I understand but it wouldn't solve anything would it." 

I calmed down. "Fine."

"We will find her. But you gonna need my help." 

"I said fine."

He sighed. "Any other questions?" 

"What is going to happen to me now?" I looked at him with puppy eyes. He seemed tense but still sentimental. 

"I'm not sure. I was hoping you had family so you could stay with them but since you don't we're not sure." He frowned. "We'll figure it out." He rubbed his tired eyes. 

"Ya."

"Rose I'm sorry this happened to you." Sympathy. Yuck.

"We can't fix what happened."

"You're taking this well. I know a man who lost his wife and went crazy. His sons. They are sweet boys. Dean his son is your age. He's a lot like you."

"Ya?"

"Ya. You would like him." Suddenly there was a banging knock at the door. 

"Who would be here so late?" 

Bobby looked the door suspiciously. "Rose get behind the chair." 

"Why? Whose here?" 

"Just go." He gave me a stern look. I knew he was serious. I jumped up and hid behind the chair. Bobby went over to the umbrella holder and pulled out a shotgun. What type of house it this? 

He slightly opened the door and peaked through. His arm and expression softened. "Speak of the devil." He unlocked a few things and opened the door all the way. A man with a black beard and a gray jacket walked through the door. 

"Hi Bobby." He said looking around the room. 

"Hi John." Bobby said annoyed. He walked into the room. 

"Need your help with a case." He threw his bag on the couch. "These shape shifters a few hours over."

"John you can't just bust in here. I'm dealing with something right now." 

"Ya like what?" He quickly turned around. Bobby's head sunk down. He took a deep breath.

"Rose. You can come out now." Bobby stated. I hesitated. "Come on girl." 

I stepped out from behind the chair. My hair falling back down. John looked at me like he hadn't seen a girl in years. "John this is Rose. Rose this is john." Bobby said.

John walked up to me. I was slightly afraid. He was large and strong. And his face looked so dark. "Hi Rose." He said it so sweetly. 

"Hi." I said back to him in a quiet voice.

"Bobby can I talk to you in the next room." John stood up and walked into the next room, Bobby following close behind. They slammed the door closed and as soon as they did I walked over to listen. I wasn't far away before I could hear everything. Johns voice could be heard clearly. 

"How old is she?"

"15."

"She's Deans age."

"Ya." I heard a wooden chair slide out. 

"So what happened?"

"Her parents were killed by a witch. She has no family. I'm not sure what to do with her. I think she might want to hunt."

"I regret putting the boys in this sometimes. This girl has a chance. Give her a life "

"Where would we send her?"

"We'll find someone."

"I get it John but she said the witch started chanting something. Maybe something happened we don't know about." There was silence.

"We should make sure she is fine. If we send her to someone and something happens, her life could be in danger." 

 

~

I slowly walked down the wooden staircase in my sorry excuse of PJs. My feet dragged behind me. I had Star Wars Pjs on that just made me look like the geek I was. I rubbed my eye smearing black all over my eye lid. My braids bounced up and down as I walked down he stairs. One in front of my shoulder one behind.

Lazy eyed and dark eyed I walked around the corner to find Dean alone in the kitchen. "Morning." He stated pouring bland coffee in a ironic coffee mug. I stood there looking around for nothing. He turned and leaned on the corner with his coffee in hand. He took a sip. "You got a little something." He pointed to his eye. 

"huh? Oh." I licked the tip of my finger and wiped it under my eyes. I looked in a dirty mirror that hung on the wall. "Well I look like shit." I took my frizzy brains out to reveal wavy hair. "Better." I walked back into the kitchen with dean still leaning on the corner. 

He looked at me like a father disapproving of his daughters outfit. I looked at him but he just kept staring. "Do you have something to say?" I asked him while getting the Milk out of the fridge. 

"No. Not. a. word." He answered placing his cup on the counter. I opened the milk and sniffed it. You could smell it from a mile away. 

"Whew! When was the last time Bobby went shopping?" I threw the milk in the trash. I opened the fridge again. A stale muffin sat in the back of the fridge. It was better than spoiled milk. I grabbed the muffin and sat at the table. "So Castiel, Did he leave?" I asked dean as I took a bite of the muffin. 

"He was so determined to help. He left right after you did." He didn't look at me now. 

Foot steps approached the arch way as Sam entered the room. He rubbed his eyes. "Morning." Bobby walked in right after him. 

"Morning boys and girl." He said waving his hand.

"Morning Bobby." We all said in unison. 

"So what's happening today?" I asked throwing the wrapper from the muffin wrapper away. Dean Sam and Bobby all gave each other looks. "So there is something you wanna tell me. Spill." 

"We were thinking, and we know it causes excruciating pain but, what if we found the full extent of your curse. Then it might be easier to find." Sam said. I looked at Dean then Sam then Bobby. Then I repeated. Dean Sam Bobby.

"You can't be serious." They seemed pretty serious. "Look if Castiel couldn't find it how can we be sure we can?"

"Because if anyone would know anything about curses it would be me." A guy in a black suit walked in the arch way. He had a thick accent with pearly white teeth. 

"Great just what I need. Another clueless dude in the room." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Not "dude" darling, Demon." I jerked my head up. His eyes flashed red and he walked farther into the room. I almost jumped out of my seat but all of the guys seemed calm. "Names Crowley love. King of the crossroads." He reached his hand out for me to shake. I didn't move my hand. 

"Can you give us a moment." I jumped up and grabbed Dean and dragged him into the next room. "He's a demon! Are you crazy!?" 

"He can and will help us."

"Dean! I know I haven't known you forever but come on! Did you forget it was a demon at the vamp nest?" 

"Look we're trying to help you. We're trying to save your life and if we need to work with demons or angels so be it."

"I didn't ask you to help! I didn't ask to be cursed! I didn't ask for you to get involved."

"But we are. So either you deal with it or leave." We both stated each other straight in the eyes. There was a pause.

"Does Cas know?" I asked Dean straight to his face. His face went white. "So you didn't even ask him?"

"Looks princess," Crowley walked up behind us. "My mother was a witch and I'm a demon. I know my curses."

"Did they tell you it's angelic?" I said sharply. He seemed surprised. 

"Oh? And who said that?"

"Castiel."

"Well princess I doubt he knew what he was saying."

I was frustrated. I stormed towards him. "He touched my soul douche bag. So unless you have an absolute way of finding out what this curse is and how to get rid of it then I suggest you get out." We were face to face. 

A kitchen knife flew between us and hit the wall next to him. He looked at the knife and back at me. Then he smirked. "Well," he brushed of the side of his suit. " do you know why you connected to Castiel so easily?" That was the last thing I expected him to say. 

"Crowley your here to help not antagonize her." Sam said behind him trying to come between us. 

"Your missing a part of your memory and you know it." I backed up. 

"I think I would know if something was missing."

"Oh but you do. You just don't know what it is." 

"You don't what the hell your talking about." I turned and walked back into the next room.

He smirked. He turned towards all the guys. "I'll do what I can." He turned back to me and walked into the room. He put his finger under my chin. "See ya Princess." He flicked his finger up pulling my head up with it. Then he disappeared. Nothing but the slight smell of sulfur was left. 

Everyone was quiet. Bobby walked up behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "He wasn't lying you know." I turned around. "Something is missing." 

"Well if something is missing someone wanted it to be gone." Dean said.

"So what do you remember?" Sam asked. 

"I remember my parents. I remember them leaving all the time. There's not much else. I just thought it was a long time ago." The room seemed quiet.

"So maybe we don't start by looking at the curse. Maybe we should start by seeing what your parents did to start this mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I'm sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to give some backstory and introduce Crowley into the story. The next chapter will be longer I promise. I appreciate your patience. Thanks for reading!


	4. She knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have nothing. Nothing on the curse Nothing on my parents. We’re stuck, bored out of our minds until I find a case not far from us. One person goes missing another is murdered. Like a cycle. Dean and I go in to inspect a survivor and but he may be more messsed up than either of us thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I have more chapters on the way but here’s one of them! I hope you enjoy! I know it’s not that long but I’ll be posting more frequently now so don’t worry. :)

"Find anything?" Sam asked while walking back into the room with coffee. 

"Just that my parents death was ‘mystifying’ and no one knows what could have happened. Besides that they were pretty closed off so not much else." I kept scrolling down the page trying to find something. 

"So we have nothing?" Dean asked. He walked in behind sam with a book on curses. "Great. Just peachy." Dean huffed. "So what do we do now?" There was a second of silence. 

"We could try and get ahold of Cas?" Sam said. "See if he's got anything." He sat the coffee down in front of me. 

"I don't think so. I called him a bunch of times already today and nada. He is off the radar." I answered. 

"So now what?" Sam asked. 

"Now we wait." Dean answered. 

I sat up. "Not exactly." The boys eyed me. "I found a case in Indianola, Nebraska." I turned the computer around. "People have gone missing constantly disappearing completely and every time time one person goes missing a completely different person is murdered.” 

"So one goes and another turns up dead.” Sam said looking interested.

"That's how it looks.” I responded. 

“And no witnesses to the murders or the disappearances?” Dean asked. 

“Well that’s the thing.”I scrolled down the page till I got to a picture. I turned my computer around. “Andrew Wilson.” Dean grabbed the computer looking at the picture. It showed a man with thinning hair and messed up eyes and teeth. “A banker that disappeared three weeks ago without a trace. He Showed up about three days ago blabbering gibberish with his eyes glossed over and his teeth practically knocked out.” Sam grabbed the computer from dean. “He barely talks to anyone but when he actually says something that they can make out all he says is ‘she’s here’ or ‘she knows.” Sam grabbed the computer from dean. 

“It could just be a regular cereal killer.” Sam said looking at Dean.

“Maybe, but I think it’s worth checking out.” 

"Ya and that’s peachy and all but what about the curse?” Dean asked looking at me. 

“We don’t have anything yet so there honestly no point.” I said closing the computer.

“And this hunt could help us get our mind off of it for a while.” We all stood up.

Dean hesitated. “Fine if your ok with it.” We kinda all just stood there.

“We should get going then” 

We started to walk out of he room. Dean grabbed my arm as Sam walked ahead. “You sure you’ll be ok?”

“I have lived with it for more than ten years. What’s a few more night?” I winked at him before running up the stairs. 

~~~~~~~

“I’m agent Page, this is agent Plant. FBI.” We showed our badges to the guy at the front desk of the police station. “We’re here to investigate the recent murders and disappearances in the area.”

The guy was younger around 28 with black hair and a shaky feel about him. “Umm....” He hesitated. 

“It’s ok Emit. I’ve got it from here.” A older cop approached the kid from behind and put his hand on his shoulders. Emit nodded before walking away with some papers. “May I help you agents?” He turned and faced us. 

“We’re here to talk to Andrew Wilson.” Dean put his fake badge back in his pocket. 

“Oh yes of course. Follow me.” He smiled before walking out from around the back of the desk. “I’m not sure how much you can get out of him. All he does is scream who knows what and lay down in his arms. Barley looks or talks to anyone.” We turned a corner. “What does the FBI want to do with a few murders?”

“We were just passing through and thought we should take a look.” Dean answered nodding his head. 

The guy shrugged. He led us down a hall towards a door. “Here you go. Have fun with the lunatic. I’ll be back where you found me.” He walked down the hall out of sight. 

Dean opened the door first and walked in. I walked in after him. Andrew Wilson sat in the middle of the room wearing a thin red shirt and ripped jeans. He had his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth. “Mr. Wilson?” Dean asked. When he didn’t respond dean looked back at me. I just shrugged. “Mr. Wilson?” Dean said louder. “We’re just here to ask you a few questions. Can you tell us what happened?” The man just started to mumble Indecipherable words. “Mr Wilson?”

I talked in the corner. “Ya this isn’t gonna work. The poor guy is completely wrecked.” 

“So what now?” Dean asked.

“Call Sam?” I answered.

“I don’t think he’ll know what to do either.”

“She knows.” Andrew said his voice quivering. 

We looked at each other. “Who knows?” Dean asked. 

“She.” He answered. 

“Who is She?” I sitting opposite of him.

He looked at me his eyes almost completely white. “The woman!” He screamed in my face. I stood up scooting back. “She knows where I am. She’s looking through my eyes.” Andrew said with his head back in his hands. “She’s coming. She’ll kill me.”

“Andrew no one is going to hurt you but you have to tell us what happened.” Dean said is a softer tone than usual. 

“She speaks to me.” He looked at Dean. 

“What is she saying?” Dean asked. 

“She says your a dead man Dean Winchester,” Dean looked shocked. “So is your brother.” Now he was pissed off. He stepped up punching Andrew in the face leaving a small mark. “Where are you, you son of a bitch?!” He yelled. Andrew suddenly fell passed out. 

”Dean!” I yelled. He stepped back. I placed one hand on the table while shaking Andrew with the other. “Andrew can you hear me?” I shook him harder. “Andrew answer me!” Nothing happened. I looked at Dean. “Nice going genius.” 

Suddenly Andrews head whipped towards me. It was like he was someone else. He brought his hand up gripping my wrist. It felt like fire was burning though his hand. “Hey!” Dean started to run over but Andrew turned his head making him fly back hitting his head against.

“Dean!” I yelled. I tried pulling away but he held on tighter and tighter while my wrist burned. “Let me go you son of a bitch!”

He turned his head backwards to me slowly. “I like you.” It wasn’t his voice. It was a woman’s. He tilted his head sideways. “No wonder Alexandra was so interested in you Miss Rose.” 

I took a deep breath. “Who are you?” 

Suddenly from behind me three shots could be heard before Andrew fell back, Dead. My hand became free before I looked back at Dean holding the gun. “What he hell Dean?!” I looked at my wrist. It looked his wrist left a giant red burn surrounding it.

“Your welcome.” He said putting the gun away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave a comment or Kudos!


End file.
